


When The Battle Is Won

by CharmyWizard



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Soup, hot showers, recovering, together, we’re there for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard
Summary: Healing in the heart is just as important as healing of the body. So after the Battle with Shredder Leo makes sure to take care of his family the best he can written for @damsel-loves-machines on tumblrTakes place after “Many Unhappy Returns”
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael & Splinter | Lou Jitsu, NO TCEST - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	When The Battle Is Won

Leo always wondered if there was a difference between "sleeping" and "passing out" All he knew was that one minute he was leaping in joy at the Shredders capture, and the next moment he was laying on Raph's shell with the world going black.

Huh

Maybe he had passed out

Either way, he was waking up now with everything a blue around him. The only thing he was sure of was that Raph's shell wasn't the best pillow (or the worst he ever had, to be honest). He felt a warm blanket wrapped around his shell, the edges tucked in around him cocooning him in it. He would have been embarrassed except his blanket was so warm and soft enough to melt some pain from his muscles. Even so he forced his tired eyes open. The lights and colors swirled around the room, reminding him of that Lou Jitsu Anti Drug Movie Splinter had shown them when they were going to the surface for the first time (Lou Jitsu and the Obligation You Have to Your Body). It took a few moments fro the colors to move to their rightful place and everything to come into focus. He had been right when he thought he had been using Raph's shell as a pillow, but he wasn't the only one. April was snuggled right into Raph's shell with Mikey curled up on Raph's shell like a cat. Donnie was resting his cheek on Leos' bicep, if he had been more awake he would of teased his sleeping brother except when he opened his mouth to do so he realized his mouth was insanely dry, so much so when he took a breath he ended up hacking loudly.

"Hold on Blue." Where Splinter had come from he had no idea, he craned his neck to see his father tucking another blanket around April. Splinter stepped around his 'burritoed' sleeping children to a water cooler Leo hadn't noticed and a first aid kit sitting by it, pulling out a bottle of water and sitting by Leo's side, "Here," he cracked the seal for him before holding out the bottle . Greedily, Leo took the bottle and guzzled the water down. Other then the cup of tea he had with Big Mama he wasn't sure he had anything to drink in days, "Thanks Pop."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I leapt onto a Yokai train, fought a supped up Draxum, fought a army of trolls, and Kraken Tom AND a feral robot cat." His need to stretch nearly surpassed his bodies desire to stay warm. Speaking of Which, he tucked his arm back into his blankets and resting his cheek on Don's scalp, "How long were we asleep?"

"I lost track, it took a few hours to get you all home and we only got home a few minutes ago." It was only then Leo noticed how tired his father looked, the dark circles around his eyes gave the impression someone had broken his nose. He was almost afraid that looking at him too long would knock him over, "Dad are you ok?"

"Just a little antsy from missing so much tv." A classic Dad move, drown concern with humor. Leo wasn't sure if all dads did that, but his did. Leo asked, "Ok what do we have to do?"

"You are going to be resting."

"I'm not tired, I mean I had it relatively easily compared to everyone else. I want to help Dad please?"

His father gave him a look, if he had been at full energy Leo was sure he'd tell him no. But as it stood he probably barely had enough energy to talk, "Ok fine, but if you start getting tired you rest. Alright?"

"Deal." It paid to be the smooth talker of the group, not that he had done a lot of that mind you, "OK Daddio, what's the plan?"

Splinter looked out over his brothers, "I know everyone's tired but they need to take a shower and eat some food. Make sure they all drink some water. I'm going to start making some soup. I brought out a few bags of chips to hold you all over."

Even the thought of food had his stomach agreeing loudly. Loudly enough to make Donnie flinch in his sleep and roll over away from him. "Good idea." He grinned sheepishly as his father patted him on the head and stood up. As he walked away his muscles popped continuously like someone rolling on bubble wrap.

Leo yawned and sat up. Water, and showers. That was a good plan. First though, he wanted to get everyone's clothes, he knew how badly he wanted his own pajamas right now. He stood up and went around the lair at a snails pace, gathering everyone's pajamas from their rooms and April sleepover bag from the closet putting them all in the bathroom in neat little stacks. It took almost all his remaining energy and he himself nearly collapsing back on his pile of family before shaking April by the shoulder, waking her with a snort "Hey Ap." Leo took up a water bottle, handing it to her, "Get some water in you and take a shower. I put your bag in the bathroom." He slid off her glasses, "I'll clean these while you're in there."

"Thanks." She drank from the bottle before standing up shrugging off her coat and heading away, shaking out her coat before disappearing into the bathroom. Leo pinched some of his spandex between two fingers and rubbed them over the surface of Aprils glasses to get the excess dirt off before setting it aside. It was then he remembered the tv in the Living room. He took the remote and turned it on, setting it to automatically go through their online library of Lou Jitsu movies. Raph woke with a snort, "hmrmm?" Before looking to the tv,"Jitssuu."

"Very observant Rapharino." Leo handed him a bottle of water, "I figured this would be a better way to wake up."

There was a scoff to his right, Donnie twisted around to glare at him through blurry eyes, "Or you could of just buried me and let me sleep forever." Before twisting and curling back up into a bean shaped cocoon

"No cause then I couldn't do this" Despite his exhaustion, Leo hopped forward onto his brother wrapping his arms around his middle sibling and squeezing him to him, Almost immediately Donnie squawked and twisted around , bringing his feet up between them and kicking hard. Sending Leo flying off , "Gerrof you weirdo!"

Leo landed unceremoniously against Raph's side, Donnie gave him another glare before rolling away," well you can't be too tired if you have enough energy to shun me."

"Bite me."

Raph hissed loudly," Enough you two, Mikeys' still sleeping."

Oh right, for a moment Leo felt guilty as he had completely forgotten that Mikey was still curled up on Raph's shell, snoring away with enough drool pooling on Raph's shell to drown a Kraken Tom. But he was sure Raph wouldn't mind. Finally April left the bathroom, wrapped up in her favorite green pajamas and matching robe and thick socks and a matching hair wrap, "Alright whose next?" She said as she collapsed back on the ground wrapping back up in her blanket and pulling on her newly cleaned glasses. "I'll go," Raph said, putting aside his water bottle, "Someone get Mikey?"

"Got it." Leo stood up on noodle legs and moved over to Raph, "Hey man." He gave Mikey a shake on the shell, his youngest brother gave out a small whimper but otherwise stayed asleep. With no other option he slipped his hands under Mikey's knee and behind his shell, "Come on little brother." He said cradling Mikey to his chest and stepping back setting Mikey on Pop's armchair, Raph stood up, stretching his arms over his head and heading off to the bathroom. It was only when the door shut that Mikey's eyes popped open, "SHREDDER!" His eyes twisting around the room in panic as he breathed quickly. Leo quickly knelt in front of the chair "Mikey its ok its ok."

His youngest brother looked to him, his eyes swelled with tears again, "L-Leo I tried everything. I threw a freighter at him. A freighter, and he just tore through it like lit was nothing. I tried. I tried-"

"I know, we know." BeforeLeo could break out into a comfort speech, Mikey slid off the chair and curled up against his chest. Leo wrapped his arms around him and held his trembling brother close. Don was there a breath later, "Its ok Mikey' He whispered to, rubbing his shell before the purple masked turtle lowered his cheek to rest on Mikey's shell. Leo reached to wrap his arm around Don's shell when his brother flinched jerking away but not enough to let go of Mikey. Leo drew back, pride wounded but he ignored his own feelings. Donnie was a bundle of nerves at the moment, his whole cycle had been interrupted and life thrown into chaos for three days. Of course he couldn't handle someone touching him right now. Instead he gave Donnie a apologetic look and resumed rocking and comforting Mikey.

It was only then he noticed the burn onto of Mikeys scalp, though ti wasn't' bleeding. He urned to Donnie, looking to the burn then to his bedroom. Don nodded and left. Leo rubbed Mikey's shell for a few minutes till Donnie came back, a tool box in one hand and a a first aid kit in the other. Leo was grateful he never had to use the toolbox, but anytime he had to open his first aid kit he felt like he had failed. At this point Mikey had fallen asleep against his chest. He cleaned the burn and carefully taped out some gauze on it. Before he could close his kit, Mikey mumbled,' I wanna Lou Jitsu bandaid."

"No problem." He pulled out a old yellowed cardboard box filled with bandaids from the eighties, and pulled out one of the bandaids. Though the special bandaid with Lou Jitsu posing on it would do nothing for the injury or keeping it clean, He laid it overtop of his already finished handiwork," See? Lou Jitsu will help you safe now."

"I know," Mikey yawned again, "Dad's the best."

After a few minutes, Raph let the bathroom in his bear pajamas and his retainer. Mikey went in next but barely took any time getting out before curling up back against Raph's side. Leo made sure to hand over his sketchbook, his brother gave him a grateful smile before flipping the book open and sketching Lou Jitsu's outfit from the movie rolling. He turned back to Donnie, who was curled up against the chair away from everyone else, "D its your turn."

"Yeah hold on.' Donnie blinked rapidly, "my contacts dried out during the fight and I didn't notice till now." Without warning, he used his thumb and forefinger to poke himself in the eye and drew out his contacts, despite Leos shriek of disgust," EW BRO NO! You should of warned me! I HATE seeing you take out your contacts."

"You're fine." Donnie put the contacts in a napkin, "Damn it they were my last ones too."

"I'll go get your glasses from your room."

"Um. NO. I hate those things."

"Don't be a baby Donnie, your glasses make you adoorrraaable." He grinned, unhindered by Don's lethal glare. Donnie wadded up his blanket and chucked it at his face "You are SO annoying" he said before stomping out of the room.

"I knowwwww." He sang after him. For the first time all night he finally felt like himself before his legs felt like jelly again. Leo kicked himself before going to Don's room. It took a bit before he finally found Don's old glasses in one of his boxes marked, "set on fire, don't let brothers see". Which would have been alarming, except Leo had seen all of Donnie's "Burn" boxes and all they seemed to have were Lou Jitsu FanFiction's in Donnie's hand writing. Promising himself to read those later he took the thick framed glasses and went over to the bathroom. At this point the lair was filled with the smell of garlic, Parmesan and cooked noodles. Splinter was handing out bowls of soup to everyone in the living room. Leo would of killed for one of those bowls, but decided to sigh loudly and bang on the bathroom door, "D I got your glasses."

The door opened, it was always weird to see Donnie without his mask or goggles even more now with that deep tired look in his eyes, "Thanks." He grumbled pulling on his glasses, Leo made a point of letting out a big, "AWWWWWWWWW!" Before Donnie flipped him off, "Just take a shower nerd." He said limping back to the group.

Limping?

Leo shook his head, no they were all limping. They were all tired. He had strapped enough ice packs to Raph's body to permanently change his temperature. Tired and sore. Leo finally stepped into the bathroom and into the welcoming hot shower that relaxed every knot in his body. It was only then he noticed how tired he really was. It took nearly everything he had to get dressed, but after that his body got its wish as he sank onto the floor

"Leo you ok?" Came Donnie's voice

"I'm just going to stay in here, bring me some soup and a coffin." He took a towel and curled it under his head. The door opened a moment later, Donnie immediately rolled his eyes, "You can't sleep in here man, come on."

Leo held his hands up to him," carrrry me."

"I'll help you walk. That's where I draw the line."

"Deal." He reached up again, Donnie heaved him up to his feet and put his body under his arm, taking his weight, "Thanks." He said, he put his arm around Don's shell when all of a sudden his brother shuddered, Leo pulled away immediately as Don doubled over, "Donnie what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's fine my backs just sore."

Leo moved around to look at his brothers shell, there were three red streaks across the back of his pajamas"Holy shit D." He quickly moved around the bathroom and took out a pair of scissors they kept in there. His hand came up and gently forced Donnie to kneel, cutting up the back of his pajama top, "Leo seriously, its fine-"

It was not fine, when he exposed Donnie's shell and saw three short shallow scratches "Holy shit-"

"Quit saying that Leo, its not that bad."

"Your shell is cut dude, it's BLEEDING."

"No its just leaking a bit, it stopped bleeding hours ago."

"And its bleeding again." Careful not to touch it, he looked close. His anxiety began to leave when he saw that the scratches were purely on the surface of his shell and hadn't gone any deeper, still, "I'm going to go get the toolbox."

"Don't tell the others." Don's voice was quiet, but Leo nodded. Luckily everyone in the room was still eating Splinters noodle soup and watching Lou Jitsu and the Trekies (his only horror movie) the toolbox was sitting behind the chair where he had left it so it wasn't too hard to grab it and duck back into the bathroom.

When he first got the first aid kit, it felt like someone had taken a giant burden off his shoulders. The idea he could actually do something to help his brothers Incase of emergency. But when he was washing his shell he realized there was nothing in that kit that could help if their shells were cracked.

That's when the toolbox came in handy

It was his 'emergency shell repair kit. Full of everything he might need incase one of their shells were cracked. He even had some bra wires just in case (he learned of that one from Tumblr). He pulled out a spray and covered his arm with his sleeve, "This'll sting ." Before spraying the industrial antibacterial spray over the. Even though is brother flinched he didn't say anything. Now all he had to do was wait for the liquid to dry, he was already pulling out some gel and a roll of bandages , "Why didn't you say anything? How did this happen?"

His brother didn't say anything for a moment, "did you see the back of my battle shell?"

"Yeah you said it was damaged in the fight."

"Cause of the Shredder. I threw all my tech at him, all my machines. Even my industrial toaster. He tore through it like it was nothing. Then he." Don paused, "he tried to tear through me."

Leo froze for a moment. The claws that had tore through Raph's mystic form, the freighter, had come a inch from tearing in Don. The burn on Mikeys skull, and the ache that burdened Raph's whole body. He blinked several times before applying the numbing medicine to Don's cuts and applying the bandages "I should of been there. I could of helped."

"NO." Donne turned to look at him, "Leo if you had been there we wouldn't of made it. You saved us all. If you hadn't shown up when you did." He paused, unspoken between the two middle children. Even though the weren't officially twins, they always had a way of reading each others minds. Knowing what the other was thinking. So Leo wasn't at all surprised when Donnie reached out and took his hand, giving him a half exhausted smile, that Leo could barely return, "Does this mean you finally trust me again?"

"Leo you tried to trade me to the Trash Wizard for his half eaten sandwich. What do you think?"

Despite himself, Leo chuckled, giving Don a shove on the arm. He managed to sneak Donnie his hoodie before the two fo them made it to the living room and the warm noodle soup. Leo drank three bowls before he fell back against Raph. Splinter had finally taken a shower and was in his rightful place in his chair. Everyone was finally awake enough to watch the movies. At some point Raph and April had gone to the kitchen and gathered a bundle of snacks into the living room. For a moment Leo just enjoyed the company. He enjoyed Mikey showing off his sketches to April, he enjoyed Raph shoveling a bag of chips into his mouth while commenting on the movie (for the eight time) he enjoyed his father glancing at all of them out of the corner of his eye to make sure everyone was ok, and he enjoyed Don leaning on his side already messing with this arm tablet again as Leo watched over his shoulder

They were all alive

That was enough for now


End file.
